foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Credits of The Patrick McCallum Criminal Records (2007)
The Patrick McCallum Criminal Records * Creators: Patrick McCallum Crytek Development and Production Team * CEO/President: Cevat Yerli * Managing Directors: Avni Yerli, Faruk Yerli * Game Director: Yuji Naka * Executive Producer: Roy Ballard * Senior Development Managers: Russell Griffith Production Management * Development Management: Asbjoern Malte Soendergaard * Development Manager: Harald Seeley * Research and Development Manager: Doug Binks * Producer: Rick Horowitz * Multiplayer Producer: Eric Lagel * Project Managers: Jan Lechner, Tony McColgan Additional Production Management * Development Manager: Gavian Whishaw * R&D Development Manager: Dmitry Shtainer * Project Manager: Richard Tsao Research and Development * Lead R&D Programmer: Timur Davidenko * Lead Graphics Programmer: Martin Mittring * Lead 3D Engine Programmer: Vladimir Kajalin * Lead Renderer Programmer: Andrey Khonich * Technical Lead Artist: Christopher Evans * Senior Graphics Programmers: Carsten Wenzel, Nickolay Kasyan * Graphics Programmer: Michael Kopietz * Senior Physics Programmer: Anton Knyazyev * Senior Animation Programmer: Ivo-Jürgen Müller-Herzeg * Senior Audio Programmer: Tomas Neumann * Senior Programmers: Marco Corbetta, Sascha Demetrio, Michael Glueck, Alexey Medvedev, J. Scott Peter, Sergey Shaykin, Michael Smith * Effects Programmer: Dan Hawkins * Graphics Programmer: Tiago Sousa * Build Engineer: Denis Barth Additional Research & Development * Senior Graphics Programmer: Tamás Schlägl * Audio Programmer: Nicholas Volkov * Technical Artist: Dmitri Kachkovski Game Programming * Technical Director: Marco Koegler * Lead Game Programmer: Craig Tiller * Lead Network Programmer: Rick Newman * Lead AI Programmer: Mikko Mononen * Game Designer: Patrick McCallum * Senior AI Programmers: Pavel Mores, Tetsuji Iwasaki * AI Programmers: Luciano Morpurgo, Dejan Pavlovski * Animation Programmer: Dejan Pavlovski * Senior Multiplayer Programmer: Marcio Pereira Martins * Multiplayer Programmers: Steven Humphreys, Stanislav Spivakov * Network Programmer: Lin Luo * Senior Animation Programmer: David C. Mondelore * Senior Game Programmer: Alexander Lechner * Game Programmers: Julien Darre, Jan Mueller, Mathieu Pinard, Michael Rauh * Junior Game Programmer: Benito Gangoso Rodriguez * Interface Programmer: Jan Neugebauer * Technical Designer: Sascha Gundlach Additional Game Programming * Senior AI Programmer: Danny Chapman * Game Programmers: Filippo De Luca, Nicholas Hesketh, Matthew Jack, Ricardo Pillosu Gonzalez * Junior AI Programmers: Kire Sopov * Junior Game Programmer: Adam Rutkowski * Intern Game Programmer: John Newfield Game Design * Single Player Lead Designer: Sten Hübler * Multiplayer Lead Designer: Chris Auty * Junior Game Designer: Dennis Schwarz * Senior Level Designers: Ben Bauer, Michael Kolkau, Vladislav Vlasiuk * Level Designers: Martin Badowsky, Friedrich Bode, Hussein Dari, Russ Earwaker, Thomas Mountfort, Marius Popczyk, Morten Sandholt, Alexander Werner * Junior Level Designer: Orhan Aydin * Story Writers: Martin Lancaster, Timothy Partlett * Story Designer: Greg Sarjeant Additional Game Design * Additional Designers: Jack Mamais * Interactive Script and Dialogue: Daniel Greenberg * Story Editor: Brian Studler * Senior Designer: T. Elliot Cannon * Senior Level Designer: Anthony Davis * Level Designer: Sven Fahrenwald * Multiplayer Game Designer: Taras Korol * Intern Level Design: Christian Bliss Art * Art Directors: Michael Khaimzon, Magnus Larbrant * Art Production Manager: Michael Endres * Senior 3D Artists: Tom Deerberg, Dmitry Gait, Hanno Hagedorn, Gregor Kopka, Zoltán Pócza, Márton Seliga * Senior Texture Artist: Pino Gengo * 3D Artists: Timo Kujansuu, Felix Leyendecker, Efgeni Bischoff, Frank Meinl, Christian Ruesseler, Marcel Schaika, Patrick Schindler * Concept Artists: Jesper Soelling Andersen, Eric Desideriu, Maciej Kuciara, Timur Mutsaev * 2D Artists: Pino Gengo, Marco Siegel * Flash Artist: Karsten Klewer * Senior SFX Artist: Sean Ellis * SFX Artist: Taku Wanifuchi * Senior Level Artist: Harald Spatzig Additional Art * 3D Artists: Eric Cochonneau, Joseph Harford, Pekka Jaerventaus, Frederic Lierman, Vladimir Andropov, Alexander Barsukov, Dennis Beregech, Maksim Domnin, Dmitry Merega, Dmitry Nechay, Vyacheslav Goncharenko * Lead Artist: Igor Gorbunov * Art Production Manager: Maxim Dembik * Concept Artists: T. J. Frame, Edward Lee, Ray Leung, Jean-Sebastien Rohlion * Intern Artist: Ron Froelich * UI Artist: Sven Dixon * Consultant Art Director: Alex Laurant Animation * Lead Animator: Steven Bender, Andrew Dorr * Animation Manager: Steven Bender * Senior Animators: Antoine Tran, Nivaldo Delmaschio * Animators: Karlheinz Watermeier, Mathias Lindner Additional Animation * Animators: Victor Abramovsky, Anna Bashmakova, Kirthikavasan Krishnamurthy, Petr Mores, Olga Morozova Audio * Audio Director: Joe Zajonc * Senior Sound Designer: Christian Schilling Muyshondt * Sound Designer: Florian Fuesslin Additional Audio * Sound Intern: James Wearing QA * QA Manager: Sebastian Spatzek * QA Testers: Astrid Castle, Trudi Castle, Murat Erdibil, Marko Filberich, Peter Gent, Steffen Halbig, Pascal Kroß, Sven Lorenz, Sven Metzger, Turgut Oezbayram, Senol Sahin Additional QA * QA Manager: Steven Wendt Community Management * Community Manager: Alexander Marschal Performance Consulting and Support * nVIDIA: Ashu Rege, Miguel Sainz, Yury Uralsky, Evgeny Makarov, Philipp Gerasimov * AMD: Holger Gruen, Guennadi Riguer, Uwe Kranich * Intel: Leigh Davies * Microsoft DX9 and DX10 Group: Kev Gee, Shannon Drone, Scott Selfon Office * HR Manager: Katrin Winkler * HR Assistant: Elisabeth Hebel * Financial Controller: Karina Gordiyenko * Office Manager: Ahmet Sahin * Office Assistants: Vanessa Biel, Anastasia Gerber, Emine Yerli, Kathrin Siegmund, Diana Heyduk * Management Assistant Intern: Yilmaz Ak * IT Support Manager: Sade Durmaz * IT Support: Engin Bicer, Mehmet Yerli, Andre Lorenz * IT Support Intern: Moritz Pratsch * Application Programmer: Oscar Angress * Web Development: Janine Schendel * Engine Business Manager: Harald Seeley * Engine Support: Christian Hasenfratz, Benjamin Peters * Additional Employees of Crytek Family: Victor Abramovsky, Péter Antovszki, Mustafa Aydin, Péter Bajusz, Domonkos Balla, Péter Balázs, Attila Bánki Horváth, Barbara Bernard, Nobert Biri, Florian Bostan, Aleksander Budzynski, Leyla Ciloglu, Gábor Csipke, Attila Deák, Thomas Djafari, Ivan Dragun, Maksym Diachenko, Karin Gehres, Tamara Gerber, Lila Goeser, Andrey Grigoryev, Dmitriy Grinik, Pavel Gryb, Csaba Gyulai, Virag Janos, Sandy John, Benedek Juhász, Kálmán Kádár, Zoltán Katona, Tamás Kézdi, Alex Klyuchikov, Kirthikavasan Krishnamurthy, Dima Kukushkin, Alexander Kulichenko, Miklós Leszkó, Attila Márton, Gábor Mogyorósi, Konstantin Molchanov, Zoltán Attila Molnár, László Nagy, Péter Nagy, Simon Ocallagahan, Gábor Pap, Anna Pavlovskaya, Yuriy Petrovskiy, Anastasia Piatakova, Denisz Polgár, William Povey, Martin Sander, Irina Scheller, Elisabetta Silli, Tibor Simon, Evgeniy Strokov, Tibor Simon, Mualla Tuna, Kristoffer Waardahl Supporting Engine Thanks to * nVIDIA: Jen-Hsun Huang, Dan Vivoli, Roy Taylor, Brian Darst, Phillip Wright, Leslie Pirritano, John Vifian * Intel: Arne Peters, Jean-Pierre Navarro, Anna Kuehn * Microsoft: Rich Whickham, Christopher Donahue, Dan Black, Walter Somol, Brian Benincasa * AMD: Eric Lundgren, Richard Huddy, Kevin Strange Music Staff * Music Composer: Alan Hawkshaw, Jun Senoue * Mixing: Neil Ingram * Mastering: Dori Amarillio * Orchestration: Paul Taylor * Orchestra Principle: Simon James * Recording Engineer: Tom Wong, Reed Ruddy * Recorded at: Nevermind Studios (Dallas, TX) Additional Sound Design - Soundelux Design Music Group * Sound Supervisor: Scott Martin Gershin * Sound Designers: Peter Zinda * Audio Director: Ronald Dutch Hill * Sound, Audio and Music Programming: Brad Beaumont * Sound Effects: Scott Wolf, Pamela Aronoff * Asset Manager: Sara Huddleston * Audio Visual Coordinator: James Tabb Additional Sound Design - Wavegeneration * Audio Supervisor: Michael Elman * Sound Editing: Michel Marchant * Management: Noémie Dupuy * Dialog Editor: Alex Saba * Third Party Software and Tools FMOD Sound and music system, © 2001 - 2007 by Firelight Technologies Pty. Ltd Scaleform Gfx User Interface Software c 2007 Scaleform Corp., All rights reserved. This product contains software technology licensed from GameSpy Industries Inc c 1997-2000 GameSpy Industries Inc., GameSpy and the , All rights reserved. Punkbuster Copyright c 2001-2007 Even Balance Inc., All rights reserved. CRIWARE and the CRI Middleware logo are c 2001-2007 CRI Middleware Co Ltd., All rights reserved. LUA version 5.1 c 1994-2006 PUC-Rio zLib library c 1995-2004, Jean-loup Gailly, Mark Adler XML Expat c 1998-1999-2000 Thai Open Source Software Center Ltd, Clark Cooper 2001-2002-2003-2004-2005-2006 Expat maintainers STLPort c 1994 Hewlett-Packard Company c 1996-1999 Silicon Graphics Computer Systems Inc. c 1997 Moscow Center for SPARK Technology Boris Fomitchev (1999-2000-2001-2002) Speex c 2004-2007 Xiph.org foundation, Jean-Marc Valin, David Rowe EpicGames Analog Devices Commonwealth Scientific and Industrial Research Organization CSIRO Zachary Booth Simpson (zockets c 2000) Simon Brown (Squish image library c 2006) BigDigits Arithmetic Library c 2001-6 D.I. Management Services Pty Limited, All rights reserved. Rich Hickey (Functor c1994) FreeType c1996-2002 - 2006, David Turner, Robert Wilhelm, Werner Lemberg JPEG Group Library, This software is based in part on the work of the independent JPEG Group c 1991-1998, Thomas G. Lane, All rights reserved. MTRand c 1997‑2002, M. Matsumoto, T. Nishimura, All rights reserved. Paulo S. L. M. Barreto and Vincent Rijmen (Whirpool hashing function author) Little Turtle Company * Optical: Richard Swanson * Tittle: Rick Wyatt * Production Managements: Dave Gong * Motion Capture: Knight Joy Entertainment * Motion Capture Talent: Dave Needham, Jane House, Robert Bird, Dan Byrd, Jane Needham, Annie Spaces, Robin Young, Rick Shooters, Henry Mann, Jane Glover, Amy Rosen, Annie Kinglsey, David Sexton, Jane Saxon, Christopher Stephenson, Alexander Stevenson, Rick Stephens, Richard Stevens Voice Recordings * Voice Recording Editors: Thomas Holmes (Thompson Entertainment), Rick Weiss (Nelson Associates), Gregory Landis (Walt Disney Foundations) * Voice Files Operation: Thompson Entertainment, Nelson Associates, Walt Disney Foundations * Voice Recording Producer: Steve Sharp * Voice Recording Director: Neil Larsen * Voice Recorded at: Streetwise Studios (Hayward, California) Voice Talent - America * Christopher Rich as Sgt. Richard Tookers * Amy Adams as Chief Technician Jane Walker * Will Wright as Lt. Thomas Hoffman * Nathan Lane as Col. Richard Goodman * Jon St. John as Commander David Hopkins * Christopher McDonald as Chief Director Dan Fox * Christopher Knight as General Robert Alexander Voice Talents - UK * Adam Woodyatt as Senator Richard Williams * June Brown as Chief Annie Brack * John Altman as Dr. Harvey Beck * John Cleese as Police Chief Andy Williams * Eric Idle as Professor Neil Mann Voice Talents - Australia * Glenn Shorrock as Mr. Daniel Blackwell Voice Talents - Canada * Carl Pullman as Bruce Miller/President Neil Holmes Other Voice Talents * Steven Blum as Thugs #1/Thugs #2/Thugs #3/Thugs #4/Gangs #1/Gangs #2/Gangs #3/Gangs #4/Gangs #5/Gangs #6 * Bill Farmer as Thugs #5/Thugs #6/Thugs #7/Thugs #8/Gangs #7/Gangs #8/Gangs #9/Gangs #10/Gangs #11/Gangs #12/Bully #1/Bully #2/Bully #3 * Nick Jameson as Bully #4/Bully #5/Bully #6/Drugs #1/Drugs #2/Drugs #3/Drugs #4/Drugs #5/Drugs #6 * Roger L. Jackson as Nuclear #1/Nuclear #2 * Paul Eiding as Cargo Managers * Neil Cooke as Waiters/Bar Man/Jukebox Players/Janitors #1/Sexy Man #1/Sexy Man #2/Sexy Man #3/Sexy Man #4/Disco Managers * Annie Goose as Waitress/Bar Woman/Janitors #2/Sexy Woman #1/Sexy Woman #2/Sexy Woman #3/Sexy Woman #4/Sexy Woman #5/Sexy Woman #6 * Todd Kellyn as Taxi Drivers/Car Thugs/Soldier #1/Soldier #2/Soldier #3/Soldier #4/Soldier #5/Soldier #6 * Steve Clarke as Soldier #7/Soldier #8/Soldier #9/Soldier #10/Soldier #11/Soldier #12/Boss #1/Boss #2/Boss #3 * Dave Neil as Boss #4/Boss #5/Boss #6/Managers/Giant Dolls/Tin-Can/Cops #1/Cops #2/Medic #1/Medic #2/Fireman #1/Fireman #2/Helicopter Pilot/Pilots/Tiny Canned * David Fishers as Old Jack Lowenthal/Young Fred Rosenthal * Narrated by: James Hopkins Additional Development - Sonic Team * Illustrator: Yuriko Sera * Artworks: Asako Gotou, Yumi Makino * Layout Animation: Makiko Kato, Miki Matsuyama, Ra Shauehin * Art Directors: Yukari Fujio * Chip Sound Systems: Naofumi Hataya Sega of America * CEO: Naoya Tsurumi * President/COO: Simon Jeffery * VP of Product Development: Dave Cobb * Localization Manager: John Merlino * Associate Producers: Christopher Kaminski, Keith Dwyer * Senior Publishing Manager: Klayton Vorlick * Development Services Manager: Deni Skeens * QA Supervisor: Joshua Morton * Master: Rhianna Kellom * Duplication: Ray Buzon * Hardware: Andrew Byrne * Compliancy Lead: Stephen Akana * Vice President of Marketing: Scott A. Steinberg * Director of Marketing: Don Mesa * Product Manager: Benjamin Harrison * Creative Services Manager: Jenifer Groeling * Special Thanks: Osamu Shinamiya, One PR Sega Europe Ltd. * CEO: Naoya Tsurumi * President/COO: Mike Hayes * Development Director: Gary Dunn * Creative Director: Matthew Woodley * Director Of European Marketing: Gary Knight * Head Of Studio, Localisation: Kuniyo Matsumoto * Localisation Producer: Ayano Murofushi * UK Brand Director: David Miller * Head Of Exterual Development: Jim Woods * Pubilshing Manager: Nathalie Ransom * European PR: Lynn Daniel, Kerry Nartyn, Alistair Hatch * Senior Brand Manager: Helen Lawson * Assistant Brand Manager: Michele Dix * Inernational Brand Manager: Ben Chalmers-Stevens * Creative Services: Alisin Feat, Tom Bingle, Morgan Gibbons, Akane Hiraoka, Arnoud Tempelaere * Head Of Operation: Mark Simmons * Packageing Manager: Caroline Searle * Operations: Natalie Cooke, Micheile Blake * Head Of Onilne: Justin Moodie * Online Marketing Manager: Mike Evans * Online Development Manager: Nina Ahmad * Online Creative Manager: Bennie Booysen * Head Of UK Marketing: Tina Hicks * UK Product Manager: Phil Lamb * UK PR Manager: Stef McGarry * UK Trande Marketing Manager: Clare Davis * Legal Counsel: Nicola Steel, Mark Bennett * Licensing Manager: Nivine Emeran * Head Of Development Services: Mark Le Breton * Localisation Manager: Marta Lois Gonzalez * Localisation Coordinator: Giuseppe Rizzo * Localisation Team: Antonella Marras, Antonio Catanese, Bannmuller Jay, Sebastian Perez Salguero, Luis J. Paredes, Danilea Kaynert, Brigitte Nadesan, Carole Kunzelmann * QA Supervisor: Marlon Grant, Staurt Arrowsmith * Mastering Teahnicians: John Hegarty, Jigar Patel * Senior Team Lead: James Langtry * Special Thanks: Russ Ballard, The Far Cry Engine, Lawrence Holland, Jude Cole, Dr. Ian Lane Davis, Graham Gouldman An Patrick McCallum Productions (in associate with Gene Pack Systems) * Special Thanks to: All Staff Members And Their Families * Executive Producers: Hisao Oguchi Presented by SEGA © SEGA, all rights reserved.